No soy de tu propiedad
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Ya me cansé. Me cansé de ser uno mas de tus muchos "juguetes", me cansé de que siempre me digas lo que debo o no debo de hacer, me cansé de tus estupidas escenas de celos injustificados, me cansé de que pienses que siempre estare atado a ti, me cansé de vivir en este encierro al que me tienes a diario, en resumen my beloved me cansé de TI… [Drabble]
1. Chapter 1

_Ok esto no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza y tenia que escribirlo si o si_

 _Creo que es lo mas cortito que he hecho :S pero me gusto :3 y espero que les guste a ustedes también._

 _Con especial cariño a Otakurusher y Ginko Sakata que siempre me alegran el día con sus Reviews :3_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen Blah blah blah TuT_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _My Dear Osomatsu:_

 _Ya me cansé. Me cansé de ser uno mas de tus muchos "juguetes", me cansé de que siempre me digas lo que debo o no debo de hacer, me cansé de tus estupidas escenas de celos injustificados, me cansé de que pienses que siempre estare atado a ti, me cansé de vivir en este encierro al que me tienes a diario, en resumen my beloved me cansé de_ _ **TI**_ _…_

Karamatsu suspiró dejando salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones sin ser consciente de ello. Miro el papel que descansaba sobre la mesa y las pocas palabras que en el habia escrito; sus hermanos habian salido y él aprovecho ese pequeño momento a solas para poder descansar y, porque no, desahogarse un poco escribiendo. Hacia aproximadamente unos cuantos meses, cinco para ser exactos, que Osomatsu y él habian iniciado una especie de "relacion" basada unicamente en el sexo, ambos –Osomatsu– lo habian acordado asi pues realmente lo unico que querian era saciar su curiosidad y de paso dejar de ser virgenes.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno piensa y mas temprano que tarde el de azul comprendió que aquello se le habia salido de las manos, se habia enamorado, habia caido cruel e irremediablemente en las garras de su hermano mayor quien solo lo veia como un objeto para desfogar sus instintos sexuales. Al principio no le tomo importancia, mientras Osomatsu solo estuviera con él no debia preocuparse pero repentinamente el de rojo comenzó a tomar "popularidad" entre las mujeres ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su hermano seria considerado atractivo por el sexo femenino? Choromatsu y Totty no se lo podian creer, a Ichimatsu y Jyuushimatsu realmente no les afectaba y siguieron con sus vidas como si nada y Karamatsu, bueno, demas esta decir que era el mas sorprendido de todos.

Después de eso los encuentros entre ellos comenzaron a ser cada vez menos, Osomatsu salía con chicas y solo recurría a Karamatsu cuando alguna no aceptaba ir con él a algun motel. El segundo Matsuno no tardó en hartarse de la situación y decidió que, si Osomatsu podía hacerlo, entonces él tambien debería comenzar a divertirse con otras personas; lo gracioso siempre fue que en vez de atraer chicas mas bien era un iman para los hombres pero tampoco era que le importara despues de todo ya se habia acostumbrado a "morder la almohada" pues el mayor de los Matsuno nunca lo dejó ser el dominante en ninguno de sus encuentros.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió otra de las muchas facetas de su hermano mayor, siempre que un pretendiente llegaba a la casa Osomatsu se encargaba de practicamente echarlo a patadas a la calle; la escena se repetia casi a diario y Karamatsu opto por dejarlo por la paz, sin embargo los celos de su hermano mayor ya habian sido avivados y ahora veia infidelidades donde realmente no las habia aun y a pesar de que ellos no eran formalmente nada. Incluso llegó a amenazar a cada uno de sus hermanos –sutilmente, claro esta– de que no se acercaran al de azul con otras intenciones que no fueran para hablarle lo estrictamente necesario.

Y fue así como su encierro sin posibilidad de libertad condicional comenzó. Al ser _ninis_ no tenian un trabajo al cual asistir por lo que fue facil para Osomatsu retener al menor la mayor parte del tiempo en casa; fue entonces que Karamatsu comenzó a escribir cartas, muchas cartas, al dia. Siempre las iniciaba con la intenció de darselas a Osomatsu pero al final se arrepentía y las guardaba en una caja de carton que tenia escondida entre su ropa interior. Miró la carta que tenia entre sus manos y volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba para ir a su habitacion, al parecer esa carta tampoco llegaria a su destino.

Subió las escaleras y al deslizar la puerta se quedó estatico en el marco de ésta. Sus cartas, cada una de ellas, abiertas y desparramadas por todo el piso de la habitación, al fondo de toda esa alfombra de papel estaba Osomatsu sentado de manera relajada mientras recargaba su rostro entre sus manos, la sonrisa de su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno y Karamatsu arrugó la carta que tenia en sus manos suprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. El de rojo extendio su mano derecha hacia el dandole a entender en una muda orden que le diera la ultima carta que habia hecho para él.

– Asi que no eres de mi propiedad – habló por fin cuando terminó de leer la carta – bueno, eso es algo que se puede arreglar…

Karamatsu retrocedio por puro instinto al ver al mayor levantarse del suelo. Al parecer le habian cambiado su condena a _"Pena de muerte"._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc. :3_


	2. II

La OTP es la OTP señores XD tenia que continuarlo, ademas quiero agradecer a todas esas hermosas personas que comentaron y me animaron a darle una continuación aun que sea algo cortito también :3 de verdad gracias :D

Esto seria como un Happy End? Narrado por Osomatsu.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Karamatsu:_

 _Nunca fuí bueno con las palabras, mucho menos para expresarlas en un papel y endulzarlas con prosas tan romanticas que rayan en lo pateticamente doloroso asi como tu lo haces pero aun así y en contra de todos mis principios aquí estoy, pluma en mano, tratando de escribir lo que no puedo decirte cara a cara… Estupido ¿No crees? pero no es realmente eso de lo que queria hablarte y antes de que me siga desviando del tema será mejor que empiece._

 _Todos dicen que soy un idiota, que no tengo dentro de mi cerebro otra cosa que no sea porno barato o apuestas para ganar dinero facil. Se equivocan Karamatsu y tu –si,_ _ **TU**_ _– lo sabes mejor que cualquiera. Soy una caja de sorpresas, oculto dentro de mí secretos que nadie podria imaginar, sentimientos y emociones que, por miedo, siempre enterré en lo mas profundo de mi ser, traumas pasados y heridas tan profundas que el tiempo apenas esta curando. Pero en momentos especiales hay veces en las que puedo abrir mi corazón, hay dias en los cuales puedo sentirme lo suficientemente seguro de poder confiar en otros._

 _Y tambien hay veces en las que, sin razón alguna, voy y te lastimo, te humillo y abuso de ti, tu confianza y tu manera de ser tan complaciente. Voy a irme al infierno, Karamatsu, y soy tan egoista que seria capaz de llevarte conmigo de ser necesario. Y seguramente ahora te estaras preguntando ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? Pues bien aquí te va la razón, que mira que ya venía siendo hora de que lo supieras. Te amo Karamatsu, te amo con cada fibra, celula, parte, blah, blah, blah de mi maldito ser._

 _Tal vez pienses que todo empezó cuando nos acostamos por primera vez pero dejame decirte que no fue asi; desde siempre, bueno tal vez solo desde los quince años, eh estado enamorado de ti pero siempre lo mantenia al margen pues este tipo de sentimientos no esta bien visto en ningun tipo de sociedad y ni que pensar de lo que dirian nuestros hermanitos. Aquella noche en la que fuiste mio yo tambien fui tuyo, Karamatsu._

 _Es en este punto en el que puedo apostar todo lo que gano en el pachinko a que estas llorando como una Magdalena pero no te culpo, fui una mierda contigo y no merezco todas y cada una de las lagrimas que estas derramando por mi. Trate de alejarme Karamatsu, lo intente con todas mis fuerzas y no creas que lo hice porque lo nuestro me importara poco sino todo lo contrario, no queria lastimarte. Este hermoso sentimiento que habia nacido cuando eramos jovenes se transformo en una insana obsesion que estaba seguro terminaria matandonos a ambos._

 _Es por ello que tomé la decision de comenzar a buscar otras personas en las cuales descargar mi frustración, salí con mujeres, hombres, con todo lo que se moviera y aun así seguía sin poder olvidarte. Fue por ese entonces que tu habias decidido comenzar a salir con otras personas tambien y no tienes idea de lo que eso provocó en mi. Te odie Karamatsu, como no tienes una maldita idea ¡Se suponía que tu eras mio! Todo aquello desencadenó a que comenzara a comportarme como el monstruo que soy ahora. Cuando era niño siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día encontraría a ese alguien especial, ese alguien que me complementara y con el cual pasaria el resto de mi vida amandonos hasta el final de nuestros dias._

 _Por desgracia apenas ahora es que lo comprendí realmente… siempre fuiste solamente tu Karamatsu. No pido que me perdones, no lo merezco, pero solo te pido que me olvides, olvidame y continua con tu vida como debe de ser; hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de ti Karamatsu porque antes que ser el amor de mi vida eres mi preciado hermano menor. Por favor, siempre recuerda eso._

 _Por siempre tuyo, Osomatsu Matsuno._

Los ojos azules del menor no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, Osomatsu mantenia la mirada en el suelo esperando que su hermano menor dijera algo. Karamatsu tuvo que releer la carta una vez mas para poder cerciorarse de que aquello era verdad y no el producto de haber leido todo con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Cuando Osomatsu por fin lo miro se acercó a abrazarlo teniendo cuidado de no apretar el lastimado cuerpo del menor, heridas que él mismo habia causado.

El de ojos azules lo dejo hacer, las emociones bullian descontroladas en su cerebro y lo unico que atinó a hacer fue recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Despues de todo Osomatsu lo habia dicho, ambos se pertenecian, y si el infierno era el unico lugar en el cual pudieran estar juntos mientras tuviera a Osomatsu con él lo demas carecia de importancia…

 _–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

 _finito! :D_


End file.
